optic_inkfandomcom-20200213-history
Joey Drew
Joey Drew is the co-founder of Joey Drew Studios, partnered with his husband Henry Stein. He is the primary cause of the events of Optic Ink, creating the Ink Machine as a gift to Henry as he was visiting his sister Linda. Profile Appearance Joey is a tall, slim man with brown eyes and slicked-back brown hair. He primarily wears a light green shirt and brown pants, but is fond of dressing up and wearing costumes. He has a wedding ring inset with an aquamarine on his left hand. He is 5'6 and claims to be Puerto-Rican. Personality Joey is flippant and energetic, often spending days at a time planning new and exciting feats- and then being disappointed when they fail to come to fruition. He prefers to let Henry be his common sense, trusting him to stop him from anything too terrible. He is shown to be a bit of an airhead and oblivious, ignoring hurdles in the way of his goal until he rams into them. While he and Grant are friends due to Grant's close friendship with Henry, he has a tendency to drive him up the wall with his inflated sense of self-importance, frequent idea clashing with Bertrum, and frivolous purchases driving the studio into debt. Joey's gung-ho attitude has spawned plenty of animosity among the crew, as he doesn't seem to empathize with the trouble he's causing them. Joey has an extremely poor relationship with his parents, having not seen them since age eight by their choice. His father considers him an embarrassment to their family business and repeatedly tries to convince him to drop Henry and come back, going so far as to fight him at their vow renewal. Post-Ink Unable to be affected by the Ink Machine's demonic nature, Joey is the only one that remains the same in the events of Optic Ink. Despite being presumably capable of undoing the events and freeing everyone, he conceals this fact from the others for currently unknown reasons. He is aware of the resetting loops, and becomes extremely upset when one happens, finding Henry as soon as he can to chastise him for dying. Trivia * He is adept in black magic, and taught Henry the base of his current knowledge. Despite this, Henry has more focus and adaptability, and surpasses Joey's raw talent. As a result, he is fluent in Latin. * Capable of shapeshifting, he has pranked Henry and others on multiple occasions by impersonating someone else, including Henry himself. * He and Henry have known each other from a very young age, eventually dating sometime in their late teens and getting married several years later. * Joey has a tendency to wear provocative clothing to flaunt his marriage to Henry, and has been commented on wearing fishnets under his clothes regularly. * He owns an almanac of magic that appears to double as a window into other AU's, both involving his employees and other Tumblr user's versions of them. Insofar, he has not contacted any other Joey's. Probably for the best. * Sammy and Joey have a history Sammy refuses to talk about. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pre Ink Category:Post Ink